New Beginnings
by ricochet dunn
Summary: What would have happened if things had ended differently on the beach. Gabriel/Elle. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Sit down, Elle. How do you feel?" Elle sat down in the sand and winced at the pain shooting through her leg. Gabriel gripped her shoulders.

"I think I'll be fine." She began removing the bandages wrapped around her thigh. The wound was deep and she was losing a lot of blood.

"We have to get you to a hospital. You're losing too much blood," Gabriel said putting the bandages back in place. Elle put her hand on his, stopping him.

"No, Gabriel. If we go back to Pinehearst, they can help us."

"We're not going back there. I don't trust them. We'll have to figure something else out." He continued rewrapping her leg, trying his best not to get sand in the wound. When he finished, he took her chin in his hand. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" She turned and watched him jog up the road. There were headlights in the distance. "Gabriel, what are you doing?" she yelled to him. The pain in her leg was becoming excruciating. It was becoming hard to handle.

He was in the middle of the road, waving his arms at the oncoming car. It slowed and she watched his silhouette walk to the driver's side window. After a moment of what she assumed was talking, the door opened and the driver stepped out with his hands in the air. Gabriel got in and drove towards the beach.

"What did you say to him?" Elle asked as Gabriel helped her stand. He put her arm over his shoulders and lifted her up.

"I told him it was in his best interest to get out." They walked to the left side of the car.

"Where'd he go?" Gabriel opened the door for her and gently set her in the seat. She winced again at the pain.

"That doesn't matter right now. You're hurt and we have to get you help." He slammed the door and got in the driver's side. He revved the engine and tore off down the road. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just drive." She was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Stay with me, Elle. Don't go to sleep."

"I have to," she whispered. She turned to look at him, but saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Elle, wake up," Gabriel whispered. He was sitting over top of Elle who was laid out on a motel bed. He was dabbing at her forehead with a cold cloth. She was moaning, but he could not get her to come around.

He looked down at her leg. He had removed the bandages and lifted up the shirt she was wearing to assess the injury. It was deep. She was definitely going to need sewn up. He had searched the car and luckily, there was a first aid kit in the back seat. He was going to start stitching her leg, but he wanted to make sure she was alright otherwise first.

"Wake up. Come on, wake up." She began to stir and blinked her eyes.

"Hey," she said, smiling up at him. "Where are we? What happened?"

He helped her sit up against the headboard. "You passed out in the car. I'm assuming because of your leg," he replied, moving her clothes back again to look at it. "You're going to need stitches." He held up the first aid kit.

Elle frowned. "Why did you have to wake me up for it?"

He chuckled. "I had to make sure you _would_ wake up. You were out for seven hours straight."

"Seven hours? You drove all night?"

"No," he said opening the kit, "I pulled in to this motel at about two this morning. We're in Pennsylvania."

"And where are we headed to?" She felt her head spin as he threaded the needle.

"Back to New York. You can rest at my apartment." He soaked a small piece of gauze with antibiotic ointment. He held the gauze to her leg. She moaned in pain.

"And then what?" she asked, trying to keep her composure.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out."

"You keep saying that. What are we going to figure out? We went to Pinehearst to get rid of these powers and now you're saying you don't want to go back?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I just think we should think this through more."

"Think what through?"

"Elle, we have powers, abilities that very few others have. We're special. Do we really want to give that up? To go back to normal, the way things were? I know I sure as hell don't." He removed the gauze from the wound. He picked up the needle and held it close to her leg. He looked up at her indignant face. "This is going to hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to New York," Elle said to herself as they drove past they border sign. They had left early that morning and drove straight through Pennsylvania to New York without stopping once. As soon as Gabriel had her stitched up, he was determined to get to his apartment as soon as possible. Elle peeled back the bandage on her leg to look at the stitches.

"How does it feel?" Gabriel asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"It's sore. I don't think it's infected or anything. You fixed it just in time." She reached over and laid a hand on his thigh. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"What do you mean?" he asked, glancing at her.

"You are the most sought after murderer of your time. You kill people for their powers. You could have killed me." She withdrew her hand and looked down at her lap. "Thank you for saving my life."

Gabriel smiled. "I didn't have to kill you. I got your power anyway." He opened his hand and blue electricity sat in his palm.

"So why don't you kill me now? You have my power. I'm useless to you now."

He held her hand between the seats. "Because I _do _need you. You saved my life."

Elle remembered the day she walked in on him hanging from a noose in his apartment. "Yes, but under the wrong circumstances. If I were you, I'd kill me."

"Good thing you're not me." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She smiled at the warmth in his voice. Whoever he was now, he was not a killer. She knew that. She had spent how many days with him and the thought never even crossed his mind to kill her. Maybe he did care about her. Maybe coveting powers was not the only thing consuming his heart anymore. He had changed. She had watched him.

"Dammit," his whispered.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked, surprised at the sudden panic in her voice. He was looking in the rearview mirror. She noticed the flashing blue and red lights behind them. She felt the car accelerate. "Gabriel, what are you doing? Pull over!"

"This is a stolen car. We're not going to get off with just a ticket." He weaved in and out of slowing cars, gaining speed as he went. Elle heard the sirens blare.

"Watch out!" she screamed as they clipped the bumper of a small car.

He checked the mirror again. "There's only one way we can stop them."

"What do you mean?" Her arms flew out in front of her as her seatbelt held her back from the dashboard. The tires squealed and she could smell the burning rubber. She felt the impact of the police car in the back of their own. She heard the shattering rear window and then they stopped.

Gabriel turned around and looked out the back of the car. Elle mirrored him. The officer was leaned over the steering wheel, blood running down his face. "Is he dead?" Elle asked.

"If not, at least we have a chance to get away." He stepped on the gas again, tearing down the highway. He got off on the nearest exit and slowed down.

"What are we going to do now? Not only are we driving a stolen car, but we also fled the scene of an intentional accident. We're never going to get away with this."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked simply.

She looked as intensely back into his. She had wanted to. She had believed that he had changed, that he would take care of her. But there was a part of her that still feared the killer inside of him. When faced with trouble or danger, he wouldn't stop at anything in his way, including her. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

They parked in the alley behind the apartment complex. Gabriel led the way to the back door. "You're just going to leave a wrecked car in an alley? They'll figure out it was you," Elle said, slipping through the door. He followed close behind her.

"I'm not worried about that right now." He led her up the stairs, six floors to his door. He yanked the locked doorknob out of the door and pushed it open. Elle stopped and looked up at him.

"You don't seem to be worried about anything. You don't even have a plan. Bennett will probably be looking for us soon; he probably is as we speak. Yet you don't seem the least bit concerned."

He pushed her through the open door. "You're right. I'm not concerned about him. I'm not worried that anyone will find us. They don't know where we are, Elle."

"That's not true. You stole a vehicle and let the driver go. He can tell them that he saw us. You also led a high-speed chase down an open highway and killed an officer. They know where to look and how to find us. We can't hide from them I would know."

"We can't be concerned about that right now. We have some time before they do find us, if they're even looking. Knowing Bennett, he has many of his own problems to worry about. First, let's get cleaned up. The bathroom is down the hall to the left."

Elle was angry. There was plenty to be nervous about. They were being hunted, like animals. She was with the most dangerous man in the country and had already committed several crimes while in his company. _While he may be invincible_, she thought, _I can die_. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, inside and out. She thought that she had trusted him. She felt that he had truly changed. But maybe it was all part of his psycho plan. Maybe he was just using her for something. What, she didn't know yet. Her stomach turned at the thought of Gabriel deceiving her. She would just have to be more careful. Watch him closely.

She washed her face in the sink and brushed out her hair. "Gabriel, do you have a change of clothes?" she asked down the hallway. She looked down and noticed a pile of clean clothes outside the door. If he was planning on killing her, he gave no hints towards it.

She took the clothes and changed in the bathroom. She evaluated herself in the mirror. _That's better_, she thought to herself. She walked down the hallway to the living room where Gabriel was sitting on the couch, clean and dressed. "You look nice," he complimented her. Her immediate reaction was flattery, but her new inkling told her that it could be an act.

"Thanks for the clothes. What's next?" Just then, there was a knock on the door. Her heart sped up. "Who is that?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Gabriel's eyes were big. She had never seen him so uneasy. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel stood up slowly and walked towards the door. He motioned with his hand for Elle to stand behind him. _Bennet is faster than I gave him credit for_, he thought to himself. He slowly cracked the door open and cautiously looked out. "Can I help you?" he asked in slight surprise.

A short, stocky man stood at the door, dressed in a tight-fitting brown uniform. "Yes, I have a package here for a Mr. Gabriel Gray," he replied easily. He held out a brown box with a clipboard on top.

Gabriel was overcome with relief. He opened the door all the way and smiled at the man. "Ah, yes. Thank you." He took the clipboard and signed on the line. He handed it back to him, his fingers brushing the man's. The man appeared startled at the touch. "Is there something wrong…David?" Gabriel asked reading the man's nametag.

"You're his son," he said taking a step back. Elle came out from behind the door, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who's son?" she asked.

"Would you like to come in, David?" Gabriel asked, standing out of the doorway. The look on his face was one of absolute terror. He handed Gabriel the package and took another step back.

"No, I think I'd better be going." His voice shook with fear.

"Look, David, I don't know who you think I am, but whoever he is, I'm not him."

David shook his head. "No, I know exactly who you are. You're the watchmaker's son."

The watchmaker's son. Is this all he was ever going to be? "Please, come in. You know my father; I would like to ask you some questions about him." David hesitated. Gabriel could see that he was curious to come inside, but was scared of what may happen if he did. He took a small step towards Gabriel.

"It's okay, David. We're not going to hurt you," Elle said smiling, trying to reassure him.

"What do you know about my father?" Gabriel asked. "Do you work with him?"

"More like work for him." David relaxed with the conversation. He walked through the door.

"Please, have a seat." Gabriel motioned toward a chair in the living room. He sat on the couch across from him, Elle at his side. "How did you come to work for my father?"

"I was delivering a package to him. He said he knew about me, about my…ability. He said he understood what I was going through. He said I could help him."

"Help him, how?"

"He was looking for someone. My ability; I can find people, but only if they are being sought after. He was looking for his son, for you."

Gabriel looked down at his hands. "When was the last time you saw your father?" Elle asked putting a hand on his back.

"It was so long ago. I…I don't even remember. Did he say why he was looking for me?" he asked David.

"He said he knew you were different, that you were special."

Gabriel stood up quickly. "What would he know about me? He doesn't even know me! What would he know about special, that bastard!" he yelled. His chest was heaving. He had never felt so much anger in his heart at once. He felt like his chest was going to explode. "How dare he look for me?" He looked down at David. All the fear had returned to his face.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, you don't have to see him if you don't want to," Elle said standing up next to him. He was calming down.

"I'm sorry, David. It's not your fault that he sold me when I was a child and killed my mother." He looked at Elle and sat down again. "You're right. I don't have to see him and I shouldn't give him the satisfaction of victory. However, he deserves to know what he did to me, how he messed me up."

Color was returning to David's face again. "So, where can I find this monster?"

_Sorry for the lack of update. I had to get this right. Thanks for the patience!_


	6. Chapter 6

"So how does your power work exactly?" Gabriel asked David. They were driving down the highway in David's delivery truck. Elle sat in between David and Gabriel. The sun was high in the sky and it was hot in the small space between the two men.

"Well, someone tells me who they're looking for and I can find them. Not just anyone though. Someone has to have a purpose for finding them. Without a purpose, I'm useless."

Gabriel rested his head on his hand. "And what purpose does my father have in finding me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You don't have to do this, Gabriel. You don't have to see him," Elle said laying a hand on his warm shoulder. It hurt her to see him so lost, so susceptible. His father was his weakness. He could influence him in ways that no one else could, despite his absence in his son's life.

"I do. I have to face him. Show him that I'm better than him. I always will be no matter what crimes I've committed." He was silent. Elle didn't disturb him again. She wanted to let him think; gather himself before he saw his father.

Soon, she noticed he was asleep. His head was rested against the window, slowly sliding down against his chest. Elle noticed that it was starting to get dark out. "How much farther do we have to go?" she asked David.

"We've probably got another day's worth of driving."

She glanced back at Gabriel. "We should probably pull in somewhere, get some sleep. We could all use some." David nodded and got off on the next exit. He pulled into the nearest motel off the highway. Elle shook Gabriel's shoulder as they pulled in. "Gabriel? Gabriel, wake up."

He stirred and lifted his head. "Where are we?"

"At a motel. We still have another day of driving." They all unbuckled their seatbelts and hopped out of the truck. Gabriel reached high above his head stretching his achy body. "You guys stay here; I'll go get us a room," David said.

"Thanks," Elle replied, hooking her arm through Gabriel's. "Let's go sit down," she said leading him to a bench near one of the rooms. She held his big, strong hand in hers and looked into his eyes. "I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I would do anything to keep you safe and make you happy."

He gently took hold of her chin and lifted her face up to his. He smiled at her. "I love you, too." He pressed his lips softly to hers. She could feel the passion and adoration coursing through her veins. She wanted to be close to him. Her heart ached with how much she desired him.

"Here we go, room 22," David said interrupting. "Oh sorry. Um, continue," he said turning away, realizing his intrusion.

"It's okay, David. We were, um, just talking," Elle said. She stood up quickly and Gabriel did the same. "What room did you say we were in?"


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel laid awake staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking. He didn't know what he was going to say to his father, what questions he was going to ask. He didn't know if his father would ask him questions that he wouldn't know how to answer or tell him things he didn't want to know.

He rolled over and looked past Elle at the clock. It was two-thirty in the morning. David was sound asleep on the opposite bed. Elle hadn't stirred since they went to bed. He laid his head back again and looked at Elle. She had slept in her underwear since they hadn't brought a change of clothes. He admired the way that the moonlight streaming in from the window danced on her skin. He noticed the way her long, blond hair sprawled out behind her back like a sea of golden sun rays. He wanted to touch her. More than he ever had before. She had said that she loved him. He wondered if she really meant it.

He averted his eyes when he saw her move. "You awake?" she asked rolling onto her back.

"Yes. I can't sleep," he replied, wondering if she knew he had been staring.

"Me either. Are you thinking about it?"

"What, meeting the man who murdered my mother and left me as a child?" He rolled onto his side and she did the same. He looked into her eyes. "What am I going to say to him? I don't even know why he wants to see me."

She touched his hand. "You're confused. I understand that. But you don't have to worry. I know you'll think of something." She touched his cheek. Her hands were cold. "Did you mean what you said earlier? Do you really love me?" She looked away from his face.

"No," he said smiling. He crawled on top of her and kissed her softly. "I just brought you along so I could kill you." He saw the surprise on her face at his words. She laughed.

He kissed her again. He pulled back to look into her eyes again. "I do love you, Elle. More than anything." She pulled his face back down to hers and kissed him, this time with more passion and urgency. He felt the blood rushing through his veins, the adrenaline he got when he touched her. He felt her pressing her body close to his, as if she were trying to mesh their souls together into one. He slid his hand underneath her back and felt her warm, velvet skin. He reached for the clasp in the middle of her back and loosened it. He slid the straps down her small arms and threw the undergarment aside. He kissed her soft neck.

"Wait, Gabriel," Elle whispered, surprising him., her breathing heavy.

He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

She lifted her head and looked over at David. "We'll wake him up."

Gabriel smiled and kissed her again. "You'll just have to keep it down then."

"No, no. I'm serious. Stop." She made no effort to prevent him from continuing.

"He hasn't moved since he fell asleep. He might as well be dead."

Elle giggled. He kissed her neck again. "I love you, too, Gabriel."


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was shining brightly through the window. It hit Elle directly in the eyes, turning the insides of her eyelids a mango orange. She stared at the vibrant color and let it warm her face before opening her eyes. She noticed that she was alone in bed and looked over her shoulder to check the adjacent. It was empty, too. She sat up and heard the shower running. While she was alone, she quickly dressed and made the beds.

"Good morning," Gabriel said stepping out of the bathroom. He was fully dressed and his hair was damp.

"Good morning," Elle replied. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where is David?"

"He went to the lobby to get something to eat. You should go, too. We have a lot of driving to do today."

"Aren't you going to come?"

He shook his head and stepped away from her. "My stomach is already full of butterflies."

She walked to the door and paused with her hand on the doorknob. She felt terrible that she couldn't do more to ease his nervousness. It pained her to see him so anxious, so unprepared. "Okay then. I'll be right back."

She made her way to the lobby and saw David standing next to a table of doughnuts. She walked up and stood next to him. "Good morning, David," she said casually. She was still worried that he had been awake the previous night. He didn't respond. "So, what's good here?"

He looked up at her, his eyes wild. The fear on his face made her heart quicken. "What, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"We have to get out of here, away from your boyfriend." He spoke quickly and quietly.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What? What do you mean? We're not just going to leave—"

"We have to," he cut in. "He's going to kill us both. I know who he is. He's a killer, a murderer. We have to leave right now if we want to live."

His panic was upsetting her. Had he seen something in Gabriel that she had missed? Had Gabriel said something to him earlier that had sent him into this sudden alarm?

"I know who he is," she said, trying to keep her voice strong. "Gabriel is not going to kill us." She leaned closer to his face, whispering. "Look, whatever you've heard about him, he's changed. He's different."

David was shaking his head. "No, he's no different."

Just then, Gabriel walked in through the door. Elle rearranged her confound expression to hide the conversation. "Everyone ready to go?" he asked, approaching them.

Elle looked at David, all fear and paranoia gone from his face. "All set. You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I'll be fine, thanks. Let's go."

He took Elle by the hand and led her out to the truck. David got in the driver's side and started it up. She buckled her seat belt and glanced over at him.

_What the hell was that?_ she thought to herself. What had gotten into David? Why was he so suddenly afraid of Gabriel? Was there something she had missed?

She looked to her right at Gabriel. He was staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly she felt scared of him. Was he planning something? Something sinister? She wanted to trust him so much. She believed that she loved him. Whatever was going on, both men were doing a good job at hiding it. _He's going to kill us_, David had said. Goosebumps appeared on Elle's arms at the thought of Gabriel killing her. He wouldn't. He loved her. Didn't he?


	9. Chapter 9

After five more hours of driving, David pulled into a gravel driveway off of a deserted back road. It was the only house for at least ten miles. There was an old wooden sign at the end of the drive with the word "Taxidermist" in chipped, white paint. The house was small and oddly shaped. There were old cars and rusty farm equipment sunken into the ground around the house. David cut the engine.

"This is not my father's house," Gabriel said, almost angrily.

David's smile was friendly. "Yes it is." He opened his door and hopped out of the truck.

Gabriel looked suspiciously at Elle. "What's going on?" he asked her.

She shrugged and shook her head. "I thought your father was a watchmaker."

They both got out of the truck and followed David to the front door. David looked at Gabriel expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to knock?"

Gabriel turned towards him. He threw him against the house and held him there with an invisible force. "I don't know what you're doing here, David, but I'm not sure I like it."

"Gabriel," Elle scolded.

"Something's going on. Both of you are acting strangely. Now, someone's going to tell me what I'm missing."

Elle glanced at David's face. It was turning purple from lack of air. "David told me that you were going to hurt me. At the hotel, he told me to leave while I had the chance"

Gabriel's fiery eyes shifted from Elle to David. "Is this true?" he asked. Elle had never seen this side of him before. He was angry, a bomb waiting to explode. The smallest upset could set him off and someone would get killed.

"Yes," David croaked.

"Why did you bring me here?" Gabriel asked, his invisible hold on David's throat tightening.

"Gabriel, let him down so he can talk," Elle pleaded.

Slowly David slid down the wall and slumped on the ground next to the house. Gabriel crouched next to him. "Why am I here?" he asked again.

"If you go inside," David said out of breath, "you'll see."

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Elle. "Shall we?" He stood and walked to the door. Slowly, he turned the knob and pushed it open. Elle's head was thumping. She didn't know any more than he did about what was inside the house.

It was silent. The only sound was there footsteps on the wood floors. Slowly, they walked to the kitchen. "Hello?" Gabriel said quietly. "Is there anyone here?"

"Gabriel, maybe we should just leave. I don't think there's anyone here," Elle said feeling her stomach knot.

"We aren't leaving until I find someone here." His eyes were black with fury. "David brought us here for something and I'm going to find out what it is."They walked from the kitchen around a corner to a small office. There was a small, wooden desk across the room from the door. "Hello?" Gabriel asked again. He slowly walked to the desk while Elle stood at the door.

"Please, can we just go?" she asked, frightened. She had a bad feeling about this place and didn't want to be there any longer.

"No!" Gabriel shouted. He turned back to the desk and shuffled some of the papers lying on it. None of them had any names or clues to the owner of the house. He opened the top drawer of the desk and dug through the papers there. Underneath the pile of papers was a small toy car. It was old and rusted and the wheels didn't turn.

"What? What is it?" Elle asked, noticing his sudden unhurried searching. "What did you find?"

He held the toy in his hand. "It's nothing. Let's keep looking." He stuffed to car back into the drawer and slammed it shut. Just as he was turning away, he noticed a sealed envelope in the lower left corner of the desk. He picked it up and opened it.

"What is that, Gabriel?" Elle approached him cautiously.

He pulled out the contents of the envelope; a one-page letter addressed to him. "It's a letter," he said looking up at Elle.

"What does it say?" she asked standing at his side.

He cleared his throat. "It says 'Dear, Gabriel, I hope you get this letter before it's too late. My name is Samson Gray and I am your father. You probably don't remember me. Though we don't know each other, we are alike in many ways. I know about your ability. You find people with abilities. All my life, I have found people with abilities and taken their powers from them. This is how I found David. When he said he could help me, I kept him alive. And then he told me of his plan. He is working with a man named Noah Bennet capturing Specials. They will be looking for you. Just don't trust him. Get away while you can. They will set you up, try to mess with your head. Don't go anywhere with him. He is dangerous. I hope you can forgive me for the past."

"That's the end?" Elle asked, confused.

Gabriel folded the letter and stuffed it into his pocket. "So David's working with Bennet." He took Elle by the arm and pushed her toward the door.

"What, you think Bennet's here?" she whispered as he released his grip.

"Shh. Dammit, we walked right into a trap." He walked quietly through the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Gabriel, I'm afraid."

He held his finger to his lips shushing her again. There was a creak in the floor around the corner. "Bennet? There's no need to hide. I know you're there." There was no sound. Suddenly, he grab Elle by both shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Go," he whispered, "get in the truck and go."

"But what about you? I won't leave you here." She couldn't stand the thought of leaving him here in the midst of danger when there was something she might be able to do about it.

"No, just go." He opened the front door and shoved her out. Just as the door was closing, Bennet rounded the corner, his gun aimed at Gabriel's forehead. "You know that's no good, Bennet. Thanks to your beautiful daughter, I am invincible."

"Shut up," Bennet said walking towards him. "Where is she?"

"Claire? I'm sure she's at home in her cute little cheerleading outfit."

"I'm not talking about Claire. Where is she? Where's Bishop?


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is she?" Bennet asked, stopping a few feet in front of Gabriel, his gun still raised.

"Oh, you mean Elle. She's not here. She left when she had the chance. I guess she knew that she was a dead woman walking."

"Right here. I've got her right here." Claire came around the corner dragging Elle's unconscious body.

Bennet turned, not lowering his weapon. "Good work, Claire," he said sounding impressed.

"Like father, like daughter," Claire said, obviously proud of herself.

"Good to see you again, Claire," Gabriel said, smirking at her.

"I can't say the same," she spat.

"Are you still angry with me for taking your power? Come on, I put your head back together."

"That's enough," Bennet said turning back to Gabriel. "You're coming with us."

Gabriel smiled. "Now, that sounded like a command."

"It was."

"Trust me, you don't want to fight us," Claire said from behind her father.

"Oh, but that's the thing. I don't trust you." Gabriel smiled again. With the flick of his wrist, Bennet's gun flew out of his hand and smashed into the wall.

"NOW!" Claire shouted.

Men in black jumpsuits and masks emerged from the hallway, weapons in hand. Gabriel laughed. "You think _their _guns are going to kill me anymore than yours, Bennet? I thought you knew better-"

The gunfire cut him off. He was hit in the chest with a tranquilizer. "Tie him up. Tie them both up," Bennet said to the group.

Gabriel felt himself fall backwards, his vision blurring and blackening. The last image he saw was the men in black closing in on him.

_End of Volume One._

_Volume Two: New Directions_

_His head was throbbing. There was coolness on the right side of his face. It felt good. He wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt too heavy to lift. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. He forced his eyes open and saw white. A white wall. He lifted his head and saw that he was on a concrete floor. He had been here before."They think they can keep me caged here?" he thought. " They don't know who I am.I am Sylar."_


End file.
